


To Remember Him

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also after Jean finds Marco’s body, Armin Arlert is a good friend, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grieving, Minor Character Death, Takes place right after Trost, canon character death, canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: It was supposed to be a surprise. Or maybe it wasn’t really a surprise; that was too happy of a word for what he was doing.He was making a gift for his friend. What it was or who it was for, he hadn’t told anyone. It could be considered a little childish for a soldier, but they were all really just teenagers underneath their training.This gift was for a teen who had lost a close friend.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 11





	To Remember Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction!

Armin was sitting in the corner of the trainee’s study hall, away from his classmates where he could work uninterrupted. Since their training and finals had finished, the study hall had become a sort of social hangout for those who wanted to stay inside and relax. Thankfully, most of his class, including Eren and Mikasa, had chosen to go outside instead of staying inside, giving him a few hours alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his friends, but he didn’t want them to see what he was working on. 

It was supposed to be a surprise. Or maybe it wasn’t really a surprise; that was too happy of a word for what he was doing. 

He was making a gift; a sentimental one for his friend. What it was or who it was for, he hadn’t told anyone, both for the ‘surprise’ and because of what the gift was. It could be considered a little childish for a soldier, but they were all really just teenagers underneath their training. 

This gift was for a teen who had lost a close friend. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing- he’d never used a needle or thread before. His fingers fumbled with the small piece of metal every few seconds and progress was slow. He messed the stitch up twice already and was forced to restart. 

He was so focused on not messing up again that he didn’t notice when someone came up to him and began checking out his handiwork- or rather, his lack thereof. 

“Whatcha making?” 

Armin jumped at the sudden voice in his ear and hid what was in his hands out of reflex. He glanced up to see Sasha standing beside him, looking curiously at what he was hiding beneath the table. 

“Don’t scare me like that.” He sighed, letting the tension out of his shoulders as he brought his hands back to rest on the table. He fidgeted with the small pieces of cloth in his hand for a moment, unsure of what to say. 

“...It’s a gift.” He said, his voice low so the others in the hall wouldn’t hear. 

Sasha looked like she wanted to squeal in excitement, but she controlled herself. “Who’s it for?” She asked, giving Armin a suggestive look. 

Instantly, the boy felt his face flush hotly. “It’s not like that! It’s just for a friend.” He said quickly in defense, turning away from her gaze to stare at his half-made present. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I can keep a secret.” The girl replied with a smile.

Armin looked at her distrustfully, not wanting to say anything. Then, he remembered something. “You know how to sew, right?” He asked.

Sasha nodded. “Yep! Why though?”

“If I tell you who it’s for, will you help me?”

Again, she smiled excitedly. “Yeah, of course!”

Armin was still hesitant, but he told her anyway. He would be lying if he said he didn’t need her help. “It’s for Jean.” He admitted, returning his gaze to the gift so he didn’t have to see the starry-eyed looked he knew she had.

Sasha gave a little squeal of excitement, unable to contain herself. “Aww! That’s so cute!” She giggled. “What made you decide to do that for him?” 

“Well, ever since Marco died, it’s been pretty obvious that Jean misses him a lot. So I wanted to give him something to remember him by.” Armin started, fidgeting with his hands while he spoke. “If it was Mikasa or Eren, I would want something to remind me of them, and I know Jean feels the same about Marco.” 

When Sasha didn’t say anything right away, he looked over to see her smiling had sobered slightly, a twinge of sadness in her eyes. “I think he’ll love it.” She said, sincere. 

She walked over to the chair beside him, sat down, and scooted it over towards him. “Now, let me show you a little sewing trick.”

*******

A week later, the night of the choosing ceremony, Armin decided to approach Jean to give him the gift. 

He walked over to his friend’s bunk, awkwardly holding his hands behind his back, fidgeting with the finished present anxiously. He had no doubt that Jean would love it, but the thought that the gift might be a little too childish was coming back full force. 

“Hey, um” Armin started, not knowing what to say. The other teen looked up at him in response, which only worsened his nerves. “I, uh, wanted to give you something.” 

Jean looked a little confused, which was understandable. Sure, they were friends, but they weren’t really close enough to be giving each other gifts. 

Before he could ask about what it was, Armin took the present out from behind his back and offered it to him. Instantly, Jean’s face lit up in recognition. Slowly, he reached out for the small, stuffed doll in Armin’s hands and held it in his own. 

A mop of short, thick, black yarn covered the doll’s head. The longer strands at the front formed bangs that parted in the middle to slightly frame its face. Two black button eyes glimmered up at him in the low lighting of the barracks. A long, thin smile was stitched across the face, along with a small dot for a nose that was centered above it. Small brown freckles covered the doll’s cheeks, completing the look. The outfit it wore was that of the trainees- their white attire, black boots, and brown leather jacket- but over that was a green cloak with the crest of the military police on the back.

Jean was speechless, so Armin babbled to fill the silence. “It’s supposed to be Marco, although I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now. I know you and him were close and he didn’t bring anything to the barracks that could be kept as a keepsake, so I decided to make you one. Sasha helped me make it, since I’m not the best with needles.” He said, scratching the back of his head for something to do with his hand. 

While Armin babbled, Jean kept his face down, staring at the toy that was made to resemble his dead friend. Unable to see his expression, the blonde continued his nervous speel, uncomfortable with the silence. “This is actually the first doll I’ve ever made, so sorry if it’s not perfect. I also didn’t spend as much time with Marco as you, so his face and hair might be a little off. I can always make changes to it if you want-“

“Thank you.” 

When Jean lifted his head to look at Armin, tears of gratitude were already welling up in his eyes. He brought the plush toy to his chest and tucked it under his chin, then closed his eyes for a moment while he hugged it close. It wasn’t long before his shoulders began to shake and his face scrunched up in emotion, but it wasn’t until the teen began to choke on a sob that Armin placed a comforting hand on his back. 

“Thank you.” Jean cried, curling into the doll and hanging his head. 

Around them, the other occupants of the barracks went about their business as usual so he could grieve in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Jean deserves some closure. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated in the poll I held on Amino! And thank you to those that helped me pick a title!


End file.
